Everyday, all holidays?
by Demon Kairos
Summary: Sirius is all alone in the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, but unbeknownst to Sirius Remus has stayed to keep him company. Intimate moments ensue, with sexy results. SLASH! You don't like it then do not read.


I feel like writing today. Here is a quick one-shot romance between Sirius and Remus. Set in the Marauders' Hogwarts days

-Your loveable dictator Demon Kairos

Sirius sighed and collapsed on his bed. It was the Christmas holidays and everyone was gone, except him. James' family had offered but he had said no, boy was he regretting it.

Mentally preparing himself for two weeks of solitude, Sirius didn't hear the door creak open. Or the soft sound of footsteps falling. Or the soft sigh of the boy leaning over him. In fact he didn't notice anything until he felt the bed sink as the boy sat down.

"Wha--?"

The boy attacking him with his soft lips quickly cut off his question.

"Re-Remus! Just a second! I thought you went home?"

"I was going to but I couldn't leave you here, besides now we can spend some quality time together, just us."

Sirius smiled at this. He and Remus had been in a secret relationship for a few months now. They had kept it a secret from their friends because they didn't want to hurt or scare anyone.

Sirius couldn't reminisce any longer because Remus climbed into his lap, pushing him over so he was lying on his back. He began to kiss Sirius slowly along his neck, which provoked VERY audible moans from the dark-haired beauty.

"This is why we can't do this more often. You can't shut up!" Remus playfully berated him.

"I'm sorry, babe. You're just to good," Sirius grabbed Remus by his tie and rolled over on top of him, "But it's not like you don't make any noise." Sirius crushed his lips against Remus' mouth in a harsh, but not cruel kiss. Remus gasped and Sirius grabbed the opportunity, pushing his tongue into Remus' mouth and then biting his lower lip, just hard enough to evoke a yelp of pleasurable pain from Remus.

"See," said Sirius, "You can't keep yourself quiet either."

Remus licked his lip, now dribbling blood and whispered, "That's not fair, you hurt me."

"You know you love it," was Sirius answer as he set to work removing Remus' shirt until he lost patience with the buttons and ripped it open.

"HEY!" Remus protested, "I need this"

"Not right now, you don't"

Remus pushed Sirius up so he was sitting on Remus' legs. "It's still not fair," he said with a smirk, revealing his slightly pointed wolfish teeth. Sirius had no idea what he was in store for when Remus lunged forward, but he soon realized, Remus was biting his shirt off, an easy task for his sharp teeth.

Sirius started to laugh at the sight of Remus tearing at his shirt with his teeth, until Remus decided to get him back and bit his nipple, hard.

"AH! Remus! That hurt…" Sirius looked down at his chest to find his nipple had very distinctive teeth marks and was bleeding pretty badly. Tears sprang to his eyes from the pain and he looked at Remus with a look of utmost pain and hurt. Remus felt his heart melt and immediately said, "Oh, Sirius I'm so sorry! Here I'll help."

Remus pushed Sirius over and set to work lapping the blood off the boy's chest, with Sirius beginning to moan in pleasure again.

"Jesus, Remus. I don't want this to stop, ever."

Remus smiled into his chest and let his hands wander over Sirius' body, causing shivers down his spine. Remus' hands toyed with Sirius' waistline. He looked up to Sirius as if to ask, "Can I?"

To which Sirius groaned and gasped, "Remus…please…just take them off."

Remus obeyed, undoing Sirius' belt and pants, pulling them off and letting the bulge within his boxers free. Remus looked up to Sirius who was breathing heavily and decided to be a tease. He lay down on the bed and said, "My turn."

"Remus! You tease. I thought I was gonna get-"

"You thought wrong"

Sirius sighed. He positioned himself so he was straddled across Remus' waist, further stimulating his nether region. He kissed Remus' head and made his way down his face…and neck…and chest…and stomach, until he reached the trail of hair that lead from Remus' bellybutton down into his pants. Sirius head was filled with beautiful images of the boy in front of him naked and it drove him wild. He began to claw at Remus' belt buckle, finally managing to undo it. Then not even bothering to undo his pants, he pulled them right off. Ripping the button off and splitting the seams on the sides.

"Sirius! You better replace those!"

"Whatever," Sirius growled back. He buried his face into the boy's crotch, feeling his hard member through the satin cloth. The thought that only a thin bit of material separated his dreams from reality excited Sirius so much that he almost came. Remus was beginning to feel what Sirius must have felt when he was teasing him, except his wish was fulfilled.

Sirius pulled his boxers down, releasing his cock and waste no time in closing his mouth over it, licking, stroking, sucking. Remus was in ecstasy. Sirius left his cock alone for a moment to take Remus' balls into his mouth, bringing forth a gasp from Remus. He let his tongue leave the boy's balls and slip down to his ass. Licking it quickly before returning to Remus' throbbing cock. He continued his assault on Remus' genitals for another couple of minutes before Remus' arched his back and screamed in pleasure, reveling in the glory of his orgasm.

Sirius took his cum into his mouth and pulled himself up to Remus' face, kissing him and giving him a taste of his own seed. He ground his crotch into Remus', but this time it was Remus who got excited that there was only a thin piece of material separating him from the object if his desires.

He smiled at Sirius and said, "If you'll excuse me I have a job to do."

Sirius smiled back and got on all fours, straddling himself across Remus' face. Remus sighed in anticipation as he pulled down Sirius' boxers, left his hard member fall in front of his face. Sirius had already been close to orgasm so Remus thought he should probably clam him down a bit. He silently cast a spell to relax Sirius. When he could see the spell's effect taking place he raised his mouth to Sirius' cock and started his own assault on the genitals of his love. As he continued to do so Sirius got more and more excited, he got off all fours, removing his hands from the bed, leaving his legs straddled over Remus' face, and gripped the headboard so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was moaning so loudly Remus wouldn't have been surprised if everyone else in the castle had heard him. As Sirius neared his release his moans became more and more broken and explicit.

"O-oh…fuck…god damn you're good…ugh, more…please…Jesus Christ, Oh just fuck me!"

Remus enjoyed listening to Sirius' explicit requests of sexual acts. Then as Remus' ran his tongue along the underside of Sirius' throbbing cock, his huge balls and finally sticking his tongue into Sirius' ass, Sirius thrust his pelvis downward and came all over Remus' face. He collapsed, breathing heavily. He pulled Remus' up to him and gasped, "Oh, fuck I'm sorry…let me clean that up." He licked his own cum from Remus face.

Remus and Sirius began to kiss roughly, which soon turned into a vicious game of tonsil hockey. Sirius pulled away and Remus opened his mouth to complain, but the handsome older boy put a finger to his lips.

"Remus, I've been thinking, we both love eachother, right?"

"Mmm"

"Well…maybe we could…you know…do it."

"You're serious?"

"Well, if you don't want to I-"

"Shut up, of course I want to."

Sirius smiled "In that case, can I be on top?"

Remus had to laugh at that, "Of course."

Sirius positioned himself in between Remus' legs and kissed the thin, but beautiful, boy before him. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Sirius smiled, he was so old fashioned. He took a deep breath and prepared to lose his virginity to the one he loved more than anything, Remus was silently doing the same thing.

Sirius pushed his long, hard dick into Remus' ass and watched the boy's facial expression turn to one of complete ecstasy. Sirius gave Remus and himself to adjust, and then he began to thrust his hips forward, slowly at first, then slowly building up speed. Remus was shocked that it felt so good. He and Sirius rocked back and forth in ecstasy for about 20 minutes before both found their second orgasm of the day.

Sirius removed himself from Remus and collapsed next to him. Remus rolled over on top of him. He wrapped his hand around Sirius' cock, and gently played with it while Sirius fondled his face and played with his hair.

"Sirius?"

"Yessum?"

"Can we do that everyday this holidays?"

Sirius smirked. "Indubitably," came his reply with amusement in his voice.

"Yay," was all Remus could muster before he fell asleep on Sirius' chest.

The End.

You like? My first slash fic is finito.


End file.
